


Sweets for the Sweet

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt #15: Sweet Treats.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #15: Sweet Treats. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sweets for the Sweet

~

“Shouldn’t you be watching the sweets?” Pansy asks.

Draco, plate full of sweet treats, glares at her. “Excuse me?” 

“Well,” she says, smirking, “you’re getting rather plump.” 

Outraged, Draco snaps, “Why you…you cow! How dare—?”

“Excuse us, Parkinson,” says Harry, swooping in and looping his hand through the crook of Draco’s arm. “Come along, Draco.” 

Still fuming, Draco allows himself to be led away. “That bitch,” he mutters. “I’ll show her _plump_. I’ll hex her into next week.” 

“Ignore her,” Harry advises. Grinning, he whispers, “After all, she doesn’t know what we do, does she?” 

Draco, mollified, smirks. “True.” 

~

“You’re past the dangerous point in the pregnancy,” Padma proclaims. “Congratulations!” 

Draco, hand curled protectively around his abdomen, exhales. “Thank Salazar.” 

Harry, arms around Draco, beams. “That’s brilliant! Thanks, Padma!” 

“You’re welcome. Draco, are you having any cravings?” 

Draco hums. “I enjoy the _occasional_ sweet treat.” 

Harry coughs pointedly. 

Smiling, Padma Summons a small book. “I’ve just the thing for you, then. This outlines the recommended diet for male wizarding pregnancies.”

“Thanks.” Draco flips through the book. 

“I guess we can safely tell people now, hm?” Harry says as they exit the hospital. 

Draco smirks. “Can’t wait to tell Pansy.” 

~

“Pregnant?!” Pansy shrieks. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” 

Draco shrugs. “Male pregnancies are rare. We wanted to wait until we were past the danger point.” 

“Salazar! No wonder you’re gaining weight.” Pansy eyes him critically. “And it explains all the sweet treats.” 

Draco, gobbling a bon-bon, glares. “I don’t eat _that_ many.” 

Harry clears his throat. 

Draco raises an eyebrow. “Something to say, Harry?” he asks, tone cool. 

“No, nothing, dear. Would anyone like more tea?” 

“Alas, I’ve another appointment.” Waving goodbye, Pansy Floos off.

“Well, that shut her up,” Harry says. 

Draco huffs. “Not for long,” he predicts.

~

“Malfoy-Potter’s Pregnant!” screams the _Prophet_ headline the following day, and Harry has to incinerate it to get it to shut up. 

Draco, looking on while he eats chocolate-covered treacle tart, hums. “Thanks, that was beginning to annoy me.” 

Sighing, Harry plops down onto the sofa beside him. “Well at least it’s out in the open now.” 

“Mmhm,” Draco mumbles around his sweet treat. 

“Although maybe we should tell your mum and Mrs Weasley in person?” Harry suggests. 

“Why?” Draco mutters, mouth full. “They can read.” 

“Molly makes great sweet treats,” Harry says, grinning. 

Draco perks up. “What’re we waiting for?” 

~

Molly sends them home laden with treats. Draco’s delighted, especially when she starts sending them daily.

Narcissa also sends sweets, generally in the form of chocolates. Chocolates Harry quickly learns Draco won’t share. “They’re mine!” he says, sweet treats gathered in his arms protectively. “Get your own!” 

Harry adapts eventually, and they reach a truce of sorts. And Draco does let Harry have a bite of the occasional treacle tart.

When he goes into labour, Draco’s oddly calm while Harry goes a bit mad, pacing and swearing at anyone who comes too close. 

When the baby comes, however, everything changes. 

~

“She’s beautiful,” Harry breathes. He kisses the baby before looking at Draco. “As are you.” 

Draco smiles sleepily. “Lily Narcissa?” he suggests. 

Touched, Harry captures Draco’s mouth with his. “Love it.” 

Draco yawns. 

“Want me to take her?” Harry asks. 

“Sure.” After he’s handed her over, Draco looks around. “I’m hungry, what do we have?” 

“Tons of sweet treats,” Harry says. “Our friends and family practically emptied Honeydukes.” 

“Ew.” Draco makes a face. “Nothing sweet.” 

“No?” Harry blinks. “What about your sweet tooth?” 

Draco raises an eyebrow. “What sweet tooth? I don’t eat many sweets.” 

“Right,” sighs Harry. “My mistake.”

~

“Why’d people send all this?” Draco asks, eyeing the sweet treats. 

“Um…tradition?” 

“Perhaps,” Draco says. “I suppose I did occasionally indulge while pregnant.”

“Did you?” Harry bites his lip. “I never noticed.” 

“And I did like chocolate when I was a kid, but I grew out of that.” 

“Right,” says Harry, rocking the baby, who’s making adorable faces.

Draco sniffs. “Anyway, think you can eat all this stuff yourself? Knowing Pansy, she’ll be mocking me for being fat inside a week.” 

Humming, Harry selects a chocolate caramel, popping it in his mouth. “Oh,” he says. “I think I’ll manage.” 

~


End file.
